1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a signal cable connector comprised of a lower housing, an upper housing, four fan-shaped levers, two squeeze buttons, a connector shell, a signal cable, a plastic body, and a fastening component, the structural innovations of which include the profiling of gear teeth on the fan-shaped levers that minimize physical effort during connector removal and, furthermore, that are simultaneously articulated into convergence to automatically dislodge the signal cable connector from equipment panels.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional signal cable connectors are utilized to establish continuity between the connectors of household audio-video equipment, with the said signal cable connectors having 20 built-in contacts to conduct signals of varying frequencies and formats such as the audio, composite video, S-VHS (super VHS) video, and component video signals widely used by household audiovisual appliances. Since the conventional signal cable connectors linking household audio-video equipment are typically extended length conductor interfaces and, furthermore, have a high number of contacts, when the said signal cable connectors are plugged into or unplugged from equipment, the frictional resistance encountered is of considerable magnitude and even requires rocking to the left and right before manual force is sufficient to achieve removal; however, such procedures often result in the serious shortcomings of shape deformity and poor contact.
In view of the existent technological drawbacks of conventional product structures, the inventor of the invention herein originated several innovations based on professional knowledge and extensive design experience gained while engaged in the related fields that culminated in the successful design of the improved structure signal cable connector of the present invention.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a signal cable connector, the structural innovations of which include the profiling of gear teeth on four fan-shaped levers to minimize physical effort during removal and, furthermore, that are simultaneously articulated into convergence to automatically dislodge the signal cable connector from equipment panels, a feature that effectively enhances the practical value of signal cable connectors.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the structural characteristics and technological content as well as the advantages and innovative features of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.